Wolbachia
, 1936 }} Wolbachia — род грамотрицательных плеоморфных (существуют в трёх формах) бактерий, облигантных внутриклеточных паразитов насекомых и филярий. Открыты в 1924 г. и описаны в 1936 г (Hertig, Wolbach 1924, Hertig 1936), монотипический род (ранее род включал ещё два вида — Wolbachia persica и Wolbachia melophagi, первый был переименован в Francisella persica , так как он относится к гамма-протеобактериям, второй был отнесён к Anaplasmataceae). Типовой вид — Wolbachia pipientis. Биологические свойства Известно три формы: малые палочки (0,5-1,3 мкм в длину), коккоиды (0,25-1 мкм) и крупные палочки (1-1,8 мкм в диаметре). Хотя клетки Wolbachia и невозможно прокрасить по методу Грама, клеточная стенка имеет строение, характерное для грамотрицательных бактерий, окрашивается по методу Романовского-Гимзыhttp://BERGEY’S MANUAL� OF Systematic Bacteriology, Second Edition, Volume Two The Proteobacteria Part C The Alpha-, Beta-, Delta-, and Epsilonproteobacteria, EDITOR-IN-CHIEF- George M. Garrity. Размножаются в вакуолях клеток членистоногих и нематод, попытки культивации на питательных средах остались безуспешными. Культивируются на культурах клеток насекомых. Патогенность Бактериями рода Wolbachia инфицировано около 20 % всех видов насекомыхhttp://ijs.sgmjournals.org/cgi/content/full/57/3/654, а также филярийhttp://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/10511685 и многих видов членистоногих. Основные эффекты, индуцируемые бактериями рода Wolbachia: * Андроцид — дегенерация эмбрионов мужского пола некоторых жуков, бабочек и мухЗахаров И. А., Горячева И. И., Шайкевич Е. В. и др. Wolbachia, новый бактериальный агент, вызывающий изменение соотношения полов у двуточечной божьей коровки Adalia bipunctata L. // Генетика. 2000. Т.36. № 4. С.482-486.Jiggins F.M., Hurst G.D.D., Majerus M.E.N. Sex ratio distortion in Acraea encedon is caused by a male-killing bacterium // Heredity. 1998. V.81. P.87-91.Hurst G.D., Johnson A.P., Schulenburg J.H., Fuyama Y. Male-killing Wolbachia in Drosophila: a temperature-sensitive trait with a threshold bacterial density // Genetics. 2000. V.156. P.699-709. . * Партеногенез — остановка митоза в первой анафазе неоплодотворённых, гаплоидных зигот. В результате происходит удвоение хромосом и формируется женский диплоидный эмбрион, а не мужской гаплоидныйStouthamer R., Kazmer D.J. Cytogenetics of microbe-associated parthenogenesis and its consequences for gene flow in Trichogramma wasps // Heredity. 1994. V.73. P.317-327.. * Феминизация — процесс превращения самцов некоторых чешуекрылых и мокриц в самок путём ингибирования развития андрогенной железы и выработки андрогена, а также подавления действия андрогена на клетки- мишениLeGrand J.-J., LeGrand-Hamelin E., Juchault P. Sex determination in Crustacea // Biol. Rev. 1987. V.62. P.439-470.Juchault P., Rigaud T., Mocquard J.P. Evolution of sex-determining mechanisms in a wild population of Armadillidium vulgare: competition between two feminizing parasitic sex factors // Heredity. 1992. V.69. P.382-390.http://macroevolution.narod.ru/wolb_gor.htm. Помимо этого у бактерии есть и вторая феминизирующая особенность - так называемый "физиологический" эффект или "позднее" действие. Оно направлено на механизм контроля за ростом андрогенной железы. Оно заметно в случаях, когда бактерия переносится неинфицированным взрослым самцам, андрогенная железа которых дифференцирована и функциональна. После пересадки вольбахии самцы-реципиенты приобретают фенотип интерсексов. * Цитоплазматическая несовместимость— проявляется в быстрой дегенерации эмбрионов, полученных путём оплодотворения яйцеклеток неинфицированных самок инфицированным самцомBressac C., Rousset F. The reproductive incompatibility system in Drosophila simulans: Dapi-staining analysis of the Wolbachia symbionts in sperm cysts // J. Invert. Pathol. 1993. V.61. P.226-230.. Цитоплазматическая несовместимость является самым распространенным эффектом, вызываемым вольбахией, и бывает односторонней и двусторонней. Односторонняя наблюдается при скрещивании зараженных самцов и незараженных самок - происходит полное или частичное разрушение мужского хромосомного набора после оплодотворения. Если отцовские хромосомы разрушаются полностью, зародыш становится гаплоидным. У диплоидных видов гаплоидные зародыши погибают на различных стадиях эмбрионального развития. У гаплодиплоидных видов гаплоидные зародыши развиваются в самцов. Неполное разрушение отцовских хромосом приводит к анеуплоидии и, как правило, к эмбриональной смертности как у диплоидных, так и у гаплодиплоидных видов. Потомство зараженных самок содержит вольбахий и жизнеспособно независимо от того, был ли заражен самец. Двусторонняя несовместимость наблюдается, если самка и самец инфицированы различными штаммами вольбахии, при этом наблюдается почти полная репродуктивная изоляция. Однако если самка заражена тем же самым штаммом вольбахии, что и самец, отцовские хромосомы не разрушаются, и из яйца развивается нормальная зараженная особь. Положительное действие на хозяина Помимо вреда, Wolbachia приносит своим хозяевам и пользу. После излечения от бактерий рода Wolbachia отмечается снижение плодовитости и приспособленности некоторых насекомыхGirin C, Bouletreau M. Microorganism-associated variation in host infestation efficiency in a parasitoid wasp Trichogramma bourarachae // Experientia. 1995. V. 52. P. 398—402.Hariri A.R., Werren J.H., Wilkinson G.S. Distribution and reproductive effects of Wolbachia in stalk-eyed flies (Diptera: Diopsidae) // Heredity. 1998. V. 81. P. 254—260.. Бактерии рода Wolbachia также необходимы для нормальной жизнедеятельности филярийChirgwin S.R., Coleman S.U., Porthouse K.H. et. al. Removal of Wolbachia from Brugia pahangi is closely linked to worm death and fecundity but does not result in altered lymphatic lesion formation in Mongolian gerbils (Meriones unguiculatus) // Infect. Immun. 2003. V. 71. № 12. P. 6986-6994., в связи с чем идут поиски метода излечения филяриозов путём уничтожения симбиотических WolbachiaМальцева Б. М. Симбиотическая система — филярии и бактерия Wolbachia: эволюция системы, патогенез и лечение филяриатозов // Ветеринария. 2004. № 1. С. 34-38.. Встраивание генов вольбахии в геном ее хозяина Недавно было доказано проникновение генов вольбахии в геном ее хозяев у нескольких видов филярий и насекомых. В геноме Drosophila ananassae обнаружен почти полный геном вольбахии (> 1 млн пар оснований), в геноме других видов хозяев - его фрагменты (от примерно трети генома до коротких фрагментов в 500 пар оснований). Для жука Callosobruchus chinensis, хромосома которого содержит большой фрагмент генома вольбахии, показано, что гены вольбахии транскрипционно не активны, большинство из них превратились в псевдогены. По предположению изучавших это явление ученых Julie C. Dunning Hotopp et al. Widespread Lateral Gene Transfer from Intracellular Bacteria to Multicellular Eukaryotes/ Science, 2007:Vol. 317. no. 5845, pp. 1753 - 1756", оно происходит во время репарации ДНК хозяина, гены вольбахии случайно попадают в ядро и по ошибке сшиваются с геномом клетки репаративными ферментами. Примечания Ссылки * Wolbachia * Wolbachia * Wolbachia * Wolbachia Genome Project * Бактерия вольбахия — повелитель мух Категория:Бактерии Категория:Риккетсии de:Wolbachia en:Wolbachia eo:Wolbachia es:Wolbachia fr:Wolbachia hu:Wolbachia ja:ボルバキア nl:Wolbachia pl:Wolbachia uk:Wolbachia